


Loose Tie

by smolnatsu29 (natsucchi29), Summon_the_Stars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/smolnatsu29, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summon_the_Stars/pseuds/Summon_the_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been teasing your sweet but sensitive boyfriend of a few months continuously at work for quite some time now.</p><p>And frankly, he's had enough!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Many, MANY thanks to smolnatsu29 and her wonderful self. Not only did she agree to look over this, but she also helped me out tremendously by writing the sweet fluff that I know I am not able to write and be adequately coherent.
> 
> Not to mention, she also put up with my worries about this being the first thing I've written after coming out of my hiatus for so long.
> 
> So after you've read this, please go and read her works!
> 
> (Also please forgive me. It's my first time posting on here so things may be a little... wonky.)
> 
> Comments are more than welcomed and greatly appreciated!

Thinking back, maybe you shouldn’t have teased Asahi that much when you should have been working. Your glass hearted boyfriend surprisingly turned out to have just a little bit more backbone than what you had originally known him to have.  
Next time, you were going to pay EXTRA SPECIAL attention to the stories of his days as Karasuno’s Ace when his old teammates would come over.

However, that wasn’t going to do you any good right now.

Not that you particularly minded of course.

He slammed you against the wall, immediately attacking your neck with bruising kisses.

"We don't have much time so we're going to have to make this quick", Asahi growled, hitching a leg up around his waist and ground his hard erection into your core.  
As his hands ran along your sides, groping and fondling his favorite parts, you worked on pulling your shirt over your head before clawing at the buttons on his.  
Impatient and pressed for time, he tore off his shirt, popping the last few buttons and sending them everywhere. Asahi latched onto the swell of your breast, suckling and tonguing your skin.  
You fumbled with his belt, jolting when he bit you hard on the side of a breast, determined to mark you. You groaned and your hands shot to his head to hold him there, finally giving up about the belt.  
He groaned against you skin and viciously tore at his belt, finally getting it undone before hands grabbed your hips and slipped underneath your skirt. He ripped your panties to shreds and, surprisingly, ran a few fingers along your folds to check to see how wet you are. He wasn't disappointed. You were soaked and the needy cry that ripped from your throat only added to that.  
He avoided your clit, thumb pressed just barely next to it as he dipped his fingers in your heat and began toying with you. Deft fingers played your cunt like a finely tuned instrument, scissoring and stroking the spots you loved best, prepping you to take his thick, fat cock.  
You collapsed on his chest, tremors racking your body as he teased your dripping cunt, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. You pulled him down in a bruising kiss, almost tipping over the edge into oblivion....  
Until he yanked his hand out of you and from out under your skirt.  
Pulling away from you, Asahi pushed his jeans just enough to pull his cock out and started strongly pumping it. He bit at your lips, pushing and pulling until you could even feel the bruises starting to form.

"I can't wait any longer. I need you _now_ ", not hesitating a second longer.  
He lifted you with one arm, using the wall to support you both as he lined himself up with your core. Eyes smoldering with lust, his hips shot forward and he buried his throbbing member into you. Even though you were more than ready for him, his thick cock still stretched your cunt and you choked back a scream.

"Ngh…" he grunted, stilling as he felt your walls clench and throb around his cock, the tight wet heat of your cunt wiping all reason from his mind, "Fuck....you feel so good." His head dropped down into the crook of your neck as he waited.  
But you were impatient. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you began pulling yourself up just enough to start rocking back on his cock.  
He finally got the idea and started slowly thrusting into you, listening to your soft sighs and moans. You squirmed against him, enjoying the way how deep he was hitting into you but getting a little frustrated with how it seemed to barely bring you closer. 

"Baby...." you purred, pulling yourself closer to him to whisper in his ear, "Baby....I need you...I need you to _fuck_ me," You finished, taking an earlobe between your teeth and pulling.

 

Asahi stilled, listening intently before snarling and picking you up, spreading your legs out far as he began to pound into you. His pelvis began hitting your clit deliciously and he bit your shoulder before moving up the column of your throat and nipping at your jawline. You began to claw at his shoulders and back, trying to hold on to him at such a fast pace.

"Like this? You want me to take you like this?" he ground out, snapping and angling his hips up into you.

"Yes! Just like that!" you cry out, breathless as you grabbed the back of his head to kiss him, suddenly fighting over control of the kiss.

"Mmmm...so good, so _tight_ ," he hissed against your lips, feeling you tightened even more at his words.

"Touch yourself," he demanded, slowing down until he was just grinding into your clit. "I want to see you play with that pretty little clit of yours" he said, leaning back and watching as your hand shot down to gently press and tease like he had asked. You let out a sob, feeling your orgasm start to rush towards you once again as he resumed slamming into you once more. You could feel yourself grow impossible wet as he watched you with lidded eyes.

"Ah... ah, ah! Baby, I'm… I’m…!" you moaned as he twisted his hips at your hitched breathing, angling himself to pound mercilessly on that one sweet spot he knew that would send you lunging over the edge. You came with a soundless cry, tears springing to your eyes as waves of pleasure shot through your system. He grunted, your tight cunt already becoming impossibly tight and he faltered for a moment, his hips slowing down but never stopping.

"That's right baby girl", he cooed, focusing on prolonging your orgasm as much as possible, "Cum for me".  
He pulled out of you, still hard and throbbing, as you and your body calmed down. He gently lowered you down, holding you close to him.

“Asahi…”, you breathe, clinging lightly to him as you felt the weakness in your legs slowly go away. Feeling something stiff incessantly poking you in the stomach, you look down to see his cock still weeping and red. You reached out for it and gently palmed it, smearing his pre-cum around the head.

“You shouldn’t hold yourself back like that you know”, a sultry smile makes its way across your face and you begin to slowly stroke him, “What am I going to do with you? You’re always such a gentleman when it comes to taking care of me”. You drop down on your knees, cupping his sack with one hand and you begin to pump his shaft. Asahi groans and he leans against the wall as you finally take the tip of his cock into your mouth. You swirl your tongue around the very tip of it before lightly bobbing your head just past the thick head.

“Fuck! Just like that, you know exactly how I like it, don’t you?”, he groans, fisting a hand into your hair, “That’s it baby, nice and deep”. You smile as best as you can, looking up at him with big eyes as you take him further into your throat till you almost reach the base. Using a hand, you start massaging whatever else you can’t seem to reach and start moving your head. Your eyes start watering from the sheer size of him. It’s getting a little harder to breathe, and while you try your best to hold on just a little longer, he begins to throat fuck you. While you usually let him have his way with you, unfortunately, today was not going to be one of those days.

You pulled back quickly, lightly panting for breath as you licked it one last time. A whine died in his throat as Asahi watched you walk away from him, hips swinging seductively. You bent over the desk, legs wide apart and pussy winking at him like an invitation.

“Well? I know you like doing it like this so…” You trailed off as you turned slightly towards him and winked, crooking a finger to draw him near, “So what are you waiting for, stud?”

His eyes grew dark, watching you tease him even more like that and he marched his way over to you and pulled you with him to the ground. He forced you on all fours, not that you minded, and slapped your ass. The sudden swat made you yelp more in surprise than in pain before the tingle set in and proceeded to arouse you even further.

“Look Asahi”, you teased, reaching under with a hand to spread your lower lips apart more, “See how wet you make me? Only you can do that to me, you know?” You smiled, watching him get riled up again in a way only you could make him.

“I see. Such a pretty pink pussy just dripping for me? I must be such a lucky man so…” he grabbed your hips and shoved himself back into you, “Feel how grateful I am!”  
He started a brutal pace, both hands pulling your hips up and forcing your chest and face to rest snugly against the floor. Asahi snapped, going deeper within you at a punishing pace.

“Asahi, oh Asahi!”, you scream out, cunt still very sensitive to the movement just nearly tipping you over the edge.

“God, you’re so tight like this”, he grunted, slowing his hips and slowly drawing himself out before pushing back in, “Your pussy just wraps around my cock so nicely”. Asahi leaned over you, his sturdy chest laying across your back as his deep voice rumbled past your ear. You shudder and your head fell back to rest against his chest, the sound of your bodies coming together and the ticklish feeling of his breath past your ear. You tried moving your hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“There we go, just like that”, he purred, straightening up as his hands went to your hips and started pulling you against him, “Spread your legs a little bit more for me, alright? I want to make sure you won’t forget this, especially after how you were teasing me earlier”. Asahi grunted, the memory spurring him on even more.

“Such a naughty girl”, he grinned against your skin and snuck a hand to grab one of your breasts, rolling and pinching the nipple with his fingers. You screamed, body tensing as your back arched and forced the both of you on your knees. He began kissing the back of your neck, his powerful thighs helping keep him thrusting up into you.

“Look, do you see just how beautiful you look right now?”, he gently grabbed your jaw, leading your eyes to look at the visage of your coupling in the slim mirror used to decorate the office. You watched him nose the column of your throat before latching on, working on making a mark to last while his dark eyes watched you in the mirror.

“Ride me”, he commanded, his hands dropping to his sides. You did as he asked, and started bouncing on his lap. Asahi wrapped his arms around you, hands going to cup your breasts and fondle them. You watched through lidded eyes, watching as he drove into you.

“I love you…”, he quietly uttered against your skin, head ducking behind to hide from you. You gasp, trying to turn around to look at him but his arms kept you from moving around too much.

“Asahi…I…”, you begin but was cut off as he grabbed you, a hand massaging a breast as the other reaches down to where you two are joined and finds its way back to your clit. Pressing down, pulses of intense pleasure shoot through your veins, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your breast and Asahi begins to roughly fuck you once again.

“Asahi, cum with me baby. I’m going to cum!”, you wail, your hand reaching back and pulling his head to you to kiss him as you start to feel your second orgasm swiftly approaching. He grunts as you seal him in a bruising kiss, his fingers and hips working quickly to send you over the edge with a loud drawn out moan. A few more pumps of his hips into your suffocating tight heat and he follows right after, long ropes of creamy hot cum painting your insides. He crushes you to his chest as his body twitches, wringing out every last drop into your body and you shiver.

He fell back, bringing you with him and he cradled you to his chest, his head on top of yours as he avoided looking into your eyes.

“Asahi. Asahi, look at me”, you ask sweetly, pushing back on his chest to look up at him as the threads of your orgasm faded away.

“Mmm…”, he began, a red blush crawling up his chest to color his face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to slip out.

You paused, looking straight into his eyes. “I love you, too, Asahi,” you confessed firmly, thumping your hands into his sturdy chest. “And I would cry if you take back your profession of love to me!”

“N-No! I do love you! I really mean that I love you!” he frantically clarified to you, as you began faking sniffing noises as if you were really about to cry. You knew that he would do anything in this world just so that you wouldn’t cry, and the guy still hasn’t gotten the drift that you use it to tease him or to get something you want.

A wide smile spread upon your lips. You threw your hands around his neck, and gave him a gentle kiss upon his lips. “You finally said it! And without stammering this time too!” you said, overjoyed by the development your boyfriend has overcome. For the past three months, you had been trying to get him to tell you how much he loves you, but it’s either he stammers or he cowers, so you had stopped a while ago, thinking that it’d be better to just let the guy himself say it voluntarily.

You were brimming with happiness, causing it to transfer to him. He smiles upon seeing your blissful face, and a meek grin also curves on his lips. There is nothing else in this world that he loves to see other than your sweet, genuine smile.

He huffs out, which surprises you, and you witness as the red hue takes over his features. “I-If only I knew how happy you’d look just hearing it from me, I would have said it a long time ago,” he says, covering his face with his large, calloused hand.

“What do you mean?” you question, an eyebrow lifting up in confusion. Upon thinking a little bit, you came to a conclusion. “Oh no, it’s okay! Don’t worry about it! It’s more important that you said it now, right?” you said, waving off his needless worry, and thinking, maybe you teased him just a little too much for today.

“I love you,” he says it for the second time. The three words came out of his lips a lot firmer than the first, free of worry and full of confidence. “I really love you.”

Your eyes widened, and your face turns into a beautifully deep shade of crimson. His stare at your eyes became more solid and unyielding. Without anywhere to hide, you buried your head into his chest, still inflamed from your boyfriend’s sudden confession. Who would’ve thought your weak-hearted man could say it with such a dignified air? 

“And I-I’m sorry about treating you so roughly,” he says, making you look up at his face, which is also heavily tinged in red.

“Oh no, not at all,” you said, a slight smirk forming upon your lips. “In fact, it was quite enticing to have experienced that side of you,” you said with a glint in your eye (that he totally misses), leaving out the fact that from this experience, you now know what to do to bring out that sex beast inside him next time.


End file.
